1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phased antenna arrays and more particularly to a structure and method for providing better antenna element retention in the array environment.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Antenna elements are often arranged in arrays in which they are attached to a ground plate. Narrow antenna elements (also known as “card elements”) like the Vivaldi Notch, do not lend themselves to a maintainable, modular array assembly. The arrays built from narrow elements are often fabricated, or printed, in sheets. In order to maintain array geometry (which is key to array performance), the sheets are inseparably attached to one another via a notch. This means that if one antenna element fails, the entire sheet must be removed in order to perform maintenance. Additionally, current arrays have cumbersome two-sided assembly requirements and a high fabrication risk due to high component cost.
A need therefore exists for a structure that allows for a more effective assembly of antenna element arrays.